Jon Bridges
|birth=04-11-2156 |death= |gender=Male |height=175.2 cm |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |status=Active |speciality= |notable= |affiliation= }} Jon Bridges (service no. 5024-CS-4967) is a and marine. He was originally a Lieutenant Commander in the 3rd Special Warfare Division garrisoned on New Augustine but later joined the crew of Captain Holland aboard the SSV Quezon after the -led attack on New Augustine. Dossier Pre-Service History Born on April 11 of 2156, Jon Ezekial Bridges was born into a large family in the city of Milgrom on Bekenstein. Jon was exposed to in utero when his mother was downwind of a transport crash. He was the only one of his siblings born with biotics, which he managed to master quickly after being taken into the program. He joined the military immediately after completing the training program. Psychological Profile Bridges has experienced multiple traumatic events during his lifetime since birth that have shaped his life and personality into what it has become. He's seen hundreds of people die over the course of his life, so much so that death has become more familiar to him than family. Being separated from his family at an early age, fighting against insurmountable odds time and time again, and watching dozens of soldiers being torn to pieces would be enough to drive most people insane, however, Bridges has grown accustomed to it. Service History Skyllian Blitz In 2176, Jon Bridges was on shore leave on the planet . In a stunning scenario, the planet came under attack by a massive army of pirates and mercenaries, all of which were under the command of . Bridges acted quickly and rounded up a small team of police officers and began escorting civilians to safety zones. He managed to ensure the safety of hundreds of civilians and fight off multiple waves of pirates before falling into trouble himself. On one of his escort trips, he separated from his team who were taking civilians to a safety zone, to rescue a woman and her daughter trapped in a building filled with mercenaries. Bridges single-handedly fought his way into the building and rescued the civilians but took severe damage in the process. Though he was injured, Jon didn't give up and made sure he escorted the civilians as far as he could before being cut-off by a platoon of pirates. Jon gained the attention of the pirates and allowed the family to slip pass to the nearby safety zone a few blocks away. During this time, Jon was engaged with more than twenty heavily-armed and ruthless mercenaries who kept him pinned down behind a small car. Just when the mercenaries began to flank and overwhelm Bridges, he was saved by another team of Elysium defenders led by a soldier named , an specialist. Bridges was taken to a safety zone for medical attention and was forced back into the fight when the mercenaries breached defenses laid by the colonial defenders. He was one of the few who fought against the pirates as they pushed through the defenses but like the others, he eventually fell to the advance. Shepard would save his life once again aswell as the other soldiers lives by single-handedly holding them off until reinforcements arrived. When the fight was over, Bridges was given commendations from many of his comrades and superiors in the fight, including Shepard. Though he was given medals and accolades for his efforts during the blitz, Bridges felt that the fact that he needed to be saved twice by the same person was a failure on his part and he didn't deserve any of the recognition he was receiving. Akuze Slaughter One year after the brutal attack on Elysium, the colony of was in the early stages of development when all contact was lost with the pioneer team. Still looking to prove himself for his failure during the Skyllian Blitz, Jon volunteered to be a part of the marine unit deployed to Akuze to investigate. Though the chances of their being any real issue to worry about were slim, Jon needed to take as many opportunities as possible to show how competant he truly was. When the unit landed on the planet's surface, it split into several teams to fan out and search for the pioneers more easily. Jon led his team to an old comms relay building where they had to ultimately camp for the night after coming across none of the colonists. In the middle of the night, Jon and his team were attacked by . Most of the team was killed in the ambush but Jon managed to save a few and escape in a vehicle parked outside of the comms relay building. While the thresher maws demolished the building where Jon and his team once took refuge, Jon and the survivors made their escape back to the initial landing zone only to find out that the rest of the Alliance units had made their way back there too and they were also under attack by thresher maws. Jon did what he could to coordinate the marines but the massive and vicious monsters slaughtered the terrified soldiers. In the end, only a handful of marines survived. Though most of the marines were killed in the slaughter, the survivors owed their survival to Jon's quick-thinking and leadership. This was no consolation for Bridges as nearly fifty marines were dead and less than fifteen survived. Seeing this as another great failure that tarnished his career, Jon turned down the accolades offered to him and joined the special forces program. Operation: SKYLLIAN SUN Eden Prime War PANDORA Incident Fall of New Augustine Personal Life Personality Relationships Category:Brink of Insanity Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance Category:N7 Category:Vanguard Category:Characters Category:Male